Nowadays, there is a need for portable electronic user devices, such as electronic keys or radio keys for vehicles for example, which are intended to allow any desired design variants with any desired button shapes, depending on customer requirements. Furthermore, efforts are increasingly being made to reduce the dimensions, in particular the overall height, of the portable electronic user devices in order to improve the carrying comfort. One problem in this respect is that, on account of the variety of designs, in particular of the buttons which are to be operated by a user, it is necessary to ensure that, when these buttons are operated, a corresponding switching element is also triggered in order to execute a corresponding function, such as the transmission of a door locking signal for a vehicle.